Damon and Stefan's sister
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: do damon and stefan have a sister? is matt falling for her? this is my first fanfic sp please tell me if i do anything wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters except rose the rest belong to L.J. smith**

**Sorry if words are missing 'E' my keyboard was being annoying when typed this**

**Damon: Beth Salvatore would like you guys to know that this is her first fanfiction so please review and tell her if she got anything wrong**

**Beth Salvatore: thank you Damon :) **

Damon's P.O.V

Every one was staring at me Stefan and our sister Rose, but then again no on had ever seen her before.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Stefan and Damon had just walked into the room with a girl, a little younger than Damon, and a little older than Stefan.

She looked like them she had dark eyes that if you look close enough you could see were actually green, black messy hair held in a messy bun with a gawjuss black clip that looked like it had lapis lazuli in, it pale skin, and dressed in all black like Damon.

"Who's that?" asked Elena the first one to speak after about two minuets silence.

"This is rose our sister." Stefan said quietly.

"You're what?" I exclaimed.

"Sister. My little sister and Stefan's older sister." Damon said slowly like we were idiots.

"We're as shocked as you we thought kathryine had killed her. But then she came out here looking for us." Stefan said a huge smile on his lips.

"Oh my gosh." Meredith said.

"Damon can we go hunting now I'm starving." rose wined.

"I thought you were going to take up stfans diet." Damon teased.

"I was till I found out the people you were talking about are human, it just seems too hard." She said, Stefan looked disappointed "sowry stefy" she added.

We all burst out laughing "stefy!" Elena cried.

Stefan's P.O.V

Great she had to call me stefy now every ones going to be calling me that, I hate being the youngest it stinks.

Rose's P.O.V

I smiled in triumph Stefan's name was back, just had to get Damon's going and everything will be almost back to normal

-only that we're vampires and my little brother is getting married and was going to go back to be being human which I saw no point in he said when I find true love I'll see what why he wants to be human again, but I thought he found true love in that bitch katryine who by the way looks exactly like Elena but who am I to judge I look like my ex-husbands ex-girlfriend. **(She is 500 and something years old and back in the day when se was human girls married young so she has an ex-husband)**

"Damon hunting NOW!" I said dragging him out of the door and flying away magpie. (**couldn't think of any other bird's haha)**

As I was flying around looking for desert, Damon next to me in crow form.

I saw a blonde boy all on his own heading towards the boarding house. I started swooping down and changed in to human form the boy just stared at me in shock looking me up and down mouth open, Damon landed next to me "Rose no he is Elena's friend." he said.

And I stopped in my tracks looked at the boy then at Damon pleadingly.

_You can mess with him but you can't kill him. _Damon sent me telepathically.

"OK." I said and started heading towards the boy again fangs out and a hungry look in my dark eyes.

"Damon, who is she?" the boy asked.

"My little sister mutt." Damon replied.

"Tell her to stop please." mutt said a scared look on his face.

"Ask her yourself." Damon said stepping back a smile on his lips.

Mutt turned his eyes on m they blue really blue he looked really nice, and not in a nice food type of way just nice.

I was right up by his neck by then "please." he whispered, and I stopped and took a step back and looked him in the eyes he looked scared to death.

"what's you name? Because I guessing it's not Mutt." I said.

"Matt, matt Honeycutt. Yours?" he whispered.

"Rose. Were you heading to the boarding house?" I asked quietly.

"Yes".

"You wanna lift?" I asked

"A lift?"

"Yeah you dumbnut on my back I'll run." I said

"But aren't you hunting?"

"No you where just going to be deserts I've already hunted." I said smiling.

Matt's P.O.V

She looked so much like Damon when she smiled it was the same smile as his, it just didn't have the evilness to it.

She turned around and I hopped on her back I heard Damon curse and run off.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes?" I didn't mean it to come out like a question it just did.

"Yes, yes you are." she answered my question like in that kids programme phinase and ferb was it? Oh well it didn't matter.

We were speeding through the old woods I think she took the long way.

When the boarding house came into sight.

When we got to the door she put me down and opened the door and walked through to the lounge.

"EWWWWWWW Gross Damon I do not need to see my older brother having sex on the sofa I sit on with another girl." rose yelled.

I ran in after her and saw Damon and bonnie entangled together and naked on the sofa yeah I didn't need to see it either.

**Hope you enjoyed it :):)**

**YAY next chapter**

Rose's P.O.V

"Well go to your room then little sister" Damon said "but what if I want to watch television ever think of that big brother" I said back

"Well that's your problem" he snapped back

"What if Mrs. Flowers walks in hmm what then she probably doesn't want this happening on he sofa" I snapped back just as quick

Bonnie's P.O.V

Boy these guys really are brother and sister.

I looked at mat and rolled my eyes he couldn't look at me then I rembered I was lying naked on top of Damon in the front room in the boarding house _shit_ I thought.

I had a plan and it was a good one I slid from underneath Damon and took all his clothes and mine quickly got into mine while him and rose were bickering and ran upstairs to room.

Mats P.O.V

It took Damon a while before he realized bonnie had taken his stuff and run of he stopped bickering with rose, and ran upstairs in the direction that bonnie went.

there was a playful scream from his room and then I decided I didn't need go listen anymore.

"Well that was a surprise" rose said

"Yeah well at least you didn't find tem doing t in your car" I said

"ouch harsh" she said turning the radio on "ohhhhhh I love this song!"she yelled as this club sounding song came on

When it got to the lyrics she started singing

"_I forgot to ware my cross tonight_

_I left my garlic at home_

_It's so dumb but it's so fun to wonder 'round the city alone_

_I'm running falling down_

_Chase me all around this town_

_And now you've finally got me what am I to do"_

Then she belted out the chorus and I found it hard not to laugh as she dragged me into the middle of the room o dance.

"_Oh oh oh _

_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love_

_So just bite me baby and drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah _

_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love_

_With you..._

_So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love_

_So just bite me baby _

_And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love_

_With you..._

'_Cause you need my plasma more than I do"_

It was the funniest song for a vampire to be singing a thought we carried on dancing to the music on the radio all day and still where when Elena and stefy (as rose told me to call him) came home.

"Stefy!" rose yelled and ran towards her brother

"What?" Stefan asked surprised

"Don't st on that sofa" she said pointing to the one we found Damon and bonnie on "'cause we found Damon and bonnie having fun sex time on it" she said in a little babies voice.

"OK" Stefan said

**Damon: Beth Salvatore fell asleep but she wants you to review please**

**Beth Salvatore: i was not asleep and yeah please reveiw i'll love you forever if you do and give me ideas beause im running low please :):)**

**Damon: i thought you loved me**

**Beth Salvatore: yes i do**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY next chapter**

Rose's P.O.V

"Well go to your room then little sister" Damon said

"but what if I want to watch television ever think of that big brother" I said back

"Well that's your problem" he snapped back

"What if Mrs. Flowers walks in hmm what then she probably doesn't want this happening on he sofa" I snapped back just as quick

"she is away" he snapped

"yeah well what about the rest of us? ever think of that"

Bonnie's P.O.V

Boy these guys really are brother and sister.

I looked at mat and rolled my eyes he couldn't look at me then I rembered I was lying naked on top of Damon in the front room in the boarding house _shit_ I thought.

I had a plan and it was a good one I slid from underneath Damon and took all his clothes and mine quickly got into mine while him and rose were bickering and ran upstairs to room.

Mats P.O.V

It took Damon a while before he realized bonnie had taken his stuff and run of he stopped bickering with rose, and ran upstairs in the direction that bonnie went.

there was a playful scream from his room and then I decided I didn't need go listen anymore.

"Well that was a surprise" rose said

"Yeah well at least you didn't find tem doing t in your car" I said

"ouch harsh" she said turning the radio on "ohhhhhh I love this song!"she yelled as this club sounding song came on

When it got to the lyrics she started singing

"_I forgot to ware my cross tonight_

_I left my garlic at home_

_It's so dumb but it's so fun to wonder 'round the city alone_

_I'm running falling down_

_Chase me all around this town_

_And now you've finally got me what am I to do"_

Then she belted out the chorus and I found it hard not to laugh as she dragged me into the middle of the room o dance.

"_Oh oh oh _

_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love_

_So just bite me baby and drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah _

_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love_

_With you..._

_So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love_

_So just bite me baby _

_And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love_

_With you..._

'_Cause you need my plasma more than I do"_

It was the funniest song for a vampire to be singing a thought we carried on dancing to the music on the radio all day and still where when Elena and stefy (as rose told me to call him) came home.

"Stefy!" rose yelled and ran towards her brother

"What?" Stefan asked surprised

"Don't st on that sofa" she said pointing to the one we found Damon and bonnie on "'cause we found Damon and bonnie having fun sex time on it" she said in a little babies voice.

"OK" Stefan said

**Damon: Beth Salvatore fell asleep but she wants you to review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 time

I still don't own a character except rose which s really sad because it would be awesome to own Damon

Matt's P.O.V

"Matt?" rose asked as we were watching a movie on the newly cleaned sofa Damon and Bonnie had to clean

"Yes" I said

"Why does gayday call you mutt?"

"Gayday?" I said

"Yeah Damon" she answered

"Oh ummm he calls me mutt because umm I don't actually know" I said

She laughed she had such a nice laugh.

Stefan's (stefy) P.O.V

"Stefan" Elena whispered as we cam back in through the back door

"What?" I asked

"Look and rose and matt" she whispered

I looked over to were the sofa was and saw matt and rose sitting on it laughing I got a glimpse of matt's thoughts _I wonder what would happen if I asked her out or kissed her___he was thinking I saw Damon at the other end of the room obviously reading the same thought as me and as the older brother of course he was fuming and suddenly feeling very protective of rose

_Don't Damon _I sent him telepathically

_Why not she could have any one but she choose mutt why mutt he's a dick and doesn't deserve her _he sent back

_If you could have it your way she would have no one because your worried the same thing will happen that happened with Marcus _

_So what if I do she's my little sister_

_Because you know matt won't hurt her_

_And I can take care of myself thank you stefy and gayday _rose told us

_We know you can rose just don't think gayday does_ I said

_If you get everyone calling me that again I will personally rip your head of_ Damon said

_You've tried and failed big brother _rose said

And Damon walked of at that remark

Then we realised matt and Elena was watching us. "What was that about? Elena asked

"Over protective big brother" rose said matt looked confused then realised why he would be over protective and looked down

"Oh and by the way you must call Damon gayday OK" rose said as I shook my head

"Why?" Elena said

"Because it not fair for only stefy to have a nickname so must gayday" she said smiling

"Ok but what about you?" matt said

"You can't make fun of the name rose it to nice and sweet. They have tried and filed for a bad nickname" rose smiling even more

"We will come up with black rose just you wait" I said

"I have been waiting my whole life and black rose is not a bad name stefy" she said back

Matt's P.O.V

Rose is always bickering with her brothers at least with Stefan it was friendly her and Damon's fight yesterday got so bad they had a fist fight.

_Flash back_

I was looking for rose to give her this CD we were talking about yesterday and I could her stuff smashing and Stefan yelling at someone or two to stop I ran upstairs the noise was coming from rose's room and I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Guys stop it now!" Stefan yelled

"GUYS STOP NOW" bonnie and Elena were yelling

Stefan tried to break them up but got pulled into the fight

"Stop it guys, stop it" bonnie yelled almost crying

"What's going on?" I asked worried

"We don't know they were yelling at each other and then there was a huge thud and a 'you son of a bitch' and we came up to see them fighting" Elena said putting an arm around bonnie.

"Guys what the hell?"Stefan asked after braking them holding Damon back while I grabbed rose and held her back

"She was being stupid and young" Damon snarled

"That not what you said when I asked you to give me away instead of father" rose yelled

"Is this about Marcus?" Stefan asked

"And Katherine" rose yelled

Everybody stood completely still "k-ka-Katherine is she back?" Elena said

"No!" rose yelled "Marcus is and _he_" she said pointing and growling at Damon "is helping Marcus find me" she said and started crying

"Wait is Marcus a vampire?" Stefan asked

"Yes" rose said

"Matt you take rose down stairs Elena you go wit them and bonnie could you stay here and help me with Damon?" Stefan said

Me and Elena took rose down stairs I was half carrying her and she was walking and we sat her on the sofa "what did Marcus do to you?"Elena asked

"he used to beat me up and when he found out Katherine was a vampire he let her drink form me and torture me which is how I became a vampire and I ran away without telling Stefan or Damon" she said still trying not to cry

Stefan and bonnie came back after a few minuets "where did you put Damon?" rose asked before they even sat down

"We put him in with Zack's vervain" Stefan said


	4. Chapter 4 YAY

**TADA Chapter 4 you've all been waiting for it and now it is here YAY lets have a party**

Rose's P.O.V

Why did Damon have to do this to me isn't it bad enough I had to out up with Marcus when I was human and now I was a vampire I still had to put up with him and he would probably want to kill matt because of the way I felt about him. _Stefan does matt like me? _I asked my younger brother telepathically

_Rose your worried whether matt likes you or not when your bastard of an ex husband is coming _he sent back

_Well I like matt so that puts him in danger and if matt likes me then he's the walking dead isn't he _I said

_Good point_

_Well does he like me?_

_Yes he does loads_

_What are we meant to do with him when Marcus comes then?_

_First I think you should tell him then we can all talk about it ok_

_Ok_

"Elena bonnie could you come with me I think Damon might be being compelled but im not to sure matt could you stay here and look after rose please" Stefan said whilst getting up

"Yeah but it would have to be a pretty strong vampire or not a vampire to do it" Elena said

"That's why im worried" Stefan said

And Elena bonnie and Stefan left

"Matt" I said

"Yes rose?" he asked

Arghhhhh how do I do this

"I errr ummm just wanted to ermmm" I said

"Rose I need to tell you something and its really important could yours wait a second please" matt said

"err yeah sure what do you want to sat?"

"if Marcus is coming he'll probably kill me for this" he said got up and came over to me and kissed me pasonatly on the lips at first I was shocked and then I started kissing back, well at least I don't have to tell him any more,

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I said

_Yes yes yes yes yes _i thought

Matt's P.O.V

_Yay yay yay yay yay _I thought it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be

"well well well whats going on here" said a deep Italian voice rose stiffened and I automaticly new it was Marcus

_Shit_

_**hope you enjoyed it please reveiw**_


	5. Chapter 5 :

**Here we go Chapter 4**

**The only reason I keep updating is because I have nothing to do today **

**Stop aftershocks stop**

**Maybe I shouldn't have had that coke oh well to late now**

Stefan's P.O.V

_Stefan help help help its Marcus he's here _rose telepathically sent to me

"Guys Marcus is here" I said

"What how do you know?" bonnie asked

"Rose just told me" I said running up the stairs Elena and bonnie behind me

Rose's P.O.V

"What do you want Marcus" I said trying to sound confident but my voice wavered

"You know what I want petal" Marcus said taking a step to wards me

"Don't call me that" I said

"I'll call you what I want your my wife" Marcus said "and you know the punishment for wife's that run away and kiss another man" Marcus said

"Actually there is none now" I said happily

"Ahhh yes but you ran of when there was"

"Buy I didn't kiss another man when there was so matt can leave now"

Matt's P.O.V

"Wait what is the punishment for running of?" I asked

"Death" Marcus said with a grin on his face "at the husband's hands" he said proudly bringing a knife out of his pocket

"No" I said

It was all I could say

"Matt you can go please for me please go find Stefan and tell him from me he was a great brother and so was Damon. And matt I love you I always will even when im dead and with the spirits ill love you" rose said tears falling down her face

"No, no I can't don't leave please" I said crying as well

And then Stefan came running through the door with Elena and bonnie behind him and Meredith came through the front door knowing nothing of what is going on and just stared and ran over to bonnie and Elena "is everyone ok?" she asked "who's that?" nobody answered we all just watched rose and Marcus. He was walking towards her now knife ready

I could see the pain on his face then he cracked and ran at Marcus knocking the knife out his hands. They started having a fist fight

"Stefan stop I deserve this I ran away" rose screamed at him

Just the I noticed bonnie had gone where had she gone Elena and Meredith had the same look on their face worry and confusion

Bonnie's P.O.V 

I was running down to where Stefan had put Damon

He had to help his sister and brother he had to

"Bonnie is that you?" I heard Damon ask

"Yes" I said Stefan and Elena are going to kill me for his

"Please let me out please" he sounded so weak

"If I let you out Damon will you help you sister and brother?" I said

He got up as quick as he could and came to the cell door "what? Why?" he asked looking worried

"Marcus is here he was going to kill rose for running of and then Stefan jumped in and now he's going to die as well and I don't know how long matt can just stand and watch" I said quickly

"I'll help but im weak im probably only as strong as matt now" he said using matt's real name

"You can have some of my blood" I said

"You don't mind?"

"No I don't just hurry up"

"Ok"

He pierced my skin with his razor sharp teeth and drank stopping when he knew he couldn't take any more. Then we ran up the stairs well I walked as fast as I could.

When we got upstairs Stefan was leaning against Elena she looked like she was holding him down what was that about? And Marcus was heading to rose again...

**dun-dun-dun what will happen next?**

**bloody aftershock**


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's P.O.V

Why is Elena holding Stefan down I bet she still wanted matt loving her not someone else she done the same thing to me and bonnie everyone had noticed she was doing it bonnie was trying to release he grip on Stefan but was getting nowhere

I looked at matt he was looking at me then I looked at Stefan and Elena and he knew what I meant whilst he was doing that I would distract Marcus. I don't care whether rose thinks she does deserve it or not she was not dying just when she was happy/

I jumped between Marcus and rose and Marcus stopped immediately knowing that I helped father set rose and him up and with father gone I was in charge of this.

"me and father meant to tell you we told rose to leave you because of what you were doing we must have forgot to tell you" I said hoping he would believe the lie

"nice try boy but I remember your father being out raged that she would disobey him like this and blamed it on her spending all her time with her brother and thinking she could get whatever she wanted" he said

Damn "well as me and father were in charge of putting you to together and with father gone that leaves me I can say that I don't want her with you anymore and you should leave" please let this work I thought please

"She still ran away when we were married she still needs to be punished" Marcus said

I was going to bloody lose it in a minuet

"Elena let go of Stefan" matt yelled we all turned around to see what was going on Stefan was struggling against Elena's grip and matt was pulling on her arm and bonnie pulling on the other and Meredith pulling on bonnie to help her loosen elemis grip. What the hell why won't she let go.

"Elena let me go NOW!" Stefan yelled never thought I would see the day he yelled at Elena

"No you'll get hurt"

"DAMON! Look out!"Rose yelled at me

Marcus was advancing on me knife ready I kicked it out of his hand and punched him it the head

Matt's P.O.V

Why won't Elena let go of Stefan

"Elena would you rather me be depressed and up set because my brother and sister are dead or would you rather us all alive happy and just a little hurt?" Stefan asked her

"The first one" she said selfishly

We looked at her in shock "so you would rather me matt and Stefan depressed than us all happy and Stefan having a few cuts and bruise's!" bonnie exclaimed

"Yes" Elena said

"That's so cold Elena" Meredith said

"I don't care" Elena said

Stefan looked like he had an idea

"Elena if you don't let me go so I can my brother and sister I will leave you" Stefan said

"Nice try hun but we all know you won't leave me" she said smiling

"STEFAN" rose screamed as Marcus was coming at her again

"I can't Elena won't let go of me" he yelled back

"Elena and Katherine look alike act alike when it comes to Stefan saving his family they don't let him" she said

Then she kicked Marcus in the face while Damon came at his back with a wooden stake Marcus moved out of the quickly rose moved to but it got her arm and she screamed out in pain. Marcus laughed and Elena smiled she bloody smiled I went to slap her I have never done that before but I had to she was being such a bitch when she grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go crap.


	7. Chapter 7 is it the last?

**I'm sorry if you like Elena but I don't I think she mean but anyway here is another chapter enjoy**

Rose's P.O.V

What is Elena doing she is holding on to Stefan and matt and wont let them go.

Arghhhhh my arm hurts so much

I flinched as Damon pulled out of my arm

He turned around to see Marcus running at him I bet if Marcus saw the stake he would of stopped but didn't and he just ran into it if it were on TV it would of been funny because of the looked on his face and before he died he just went "oh" but it wasn't TV he was my ex husband and it probably would have been quicker if Elena had let go of Stefan and also where the hell did this strength come from?

"Elena you can let go of them now" I said walking to where matt was

She let go of Stefan but wouldn't let go of matt

"Elena you can let me go now" matt said

She just tightened her arm

"Elena let go I can't breathe" mat said

"There is no such word as can't" she said flatly

"Fine I cannot breathe" matt said gasping for air

"Elena let go you're suffocating him!"

"I'm not letting go Stefan is mine I gave up on Damon but matt I can still work with him" she said

She is such a bitch I reached down and slapped her hard across the face she deserved it "you can't have everybody there going to stop loving you if you just leave them" I said

"Elena I'm already over you I was over you when you told me you were marrying Stefan" matt said and then at the right time a song came on the radio the chorus definitely related to this

_You can fool some of the people some of the time  
But you can't fool this heart of mine  
and it's sad but it's true  
I'm over you  
You can take all your games and all your lies  
But you can't take away my pride  
and it's sad but it's true  
I won't be your fool  
I'm over you_

"Great timing for the radio" Damon said trying to lighten the mood

Elena looked shocked I don't think anybody has ever told her that their over them her grip loosened on matt and he got up and came over to me Stefan picked Elena up and took her to their room

"Guys im going to head home now" Meredith said

"Kay see you" we all said

"Wow I knew Elena was selfish but that that is just sad" Damon said walking to the living room

"Yeah" bonnie said sitting on his lap

"I ma freeeeeeeeee" I yelled sitting down next to matt

"Yeah but what happened to you and matt?" bonnie said

"Well that is why I said im just free not im free and single"

"Oh yeah" bonnie said and we all started laughing

**do you want me to end it here or do you want more matt and rose? and family moments between stefan damon and rose? **

**these are the questions i must ask**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for hope you all enjoy it had some fun with my friends writing it :)**

Rose's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, it was only yester day I nearly died, I got staked in the arm, Elena got all possessive and wouldn't let me have matt and Damon proposed to bonnie.

And now I was lying in bed in the arm of the greatest man that has ever existed, matt, I moved slowly so as not to wake him.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. And I was going to go hunting." I said

"Ok" he said sitting up

Looking through my draws for my top that said: don't mess with I bite wit a smiley face with fangs at the bottom. When I remembered that I lent it to bonnie. "I'll be back in a second" I said kissing matt's head.

"BONNIE! DAMON! I'm coming in!" I yelled at the door of their bedroom there was no answer so I just went in and saw they weren't there I grabbed my shirt and was about to leave when I noticed a note on the dresser I picked it up and read it

Dear Rose, Stefan, Elena and Mutt Matt

Something is coming to fells church and I can't let anything happen to bonnie and I can't let anything happen to Damon. I'm sorry if this affects you but I just can't risk it. Be prepared for it we don't know what it is but we know it is bad

Love Damon and Bonnie

I was shocked and ran to Stefan's room "STEFAN! ELENA!" I yelled.

Matt came running down the hall.

"Rose what is it?" he asked worried

"Damon and bonnie gone something coming to fells church" I said as Stefan opened the door to his room.

"What is it rose." He said

I handed him the letter as he read his eyes widened

"What's coming?" Elena asked in that annoying tone of hers

"When I find out I'll tell you" I said

"Sorry for asking" she said

"Well you shouldn't have asked a stupid question"

"Guys we've got bigger problems here" Stefan said

"Yeah I know but can I g hunting first?" I asked

"Yeah" Stefan said seeing how hungry I was

Just as I was about to open the door matt yelled down to me "rose you don't have your clip"

Crap was I ever going to be able to go hunting.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked

"No I'll go look"

I screamed I kept getting interrupted when I was leaving to go hunting I was going to kill someone soon.

Then I heard a growl and a scream from Stefan's room. I quickly ran up to his room careful not to go in the sun beams shining from the windows.

I was about to step into his room when I realised it was covered it sun it was shining every where except the one corner where he was squashed not wearing his ring Elena sitting on the bed. I turned around. How the hell? The sun was surrounding me how did that happen?


	9. Chapter 9

**hope you all enjoyed the last chapter **

**here's the next one **

**i still don't own anything except rose :)**

Stefan's P.O.V

Where was y ring? And why did Elena open the curtains? I was trapped and by the looks of it so was rose.

Matt came running up the stairs and saw rose couldn't move without getting burnt so he ran to shut the curtains and gave her, her clip I could see he had found my ring as well

Rose put the clip in her hair and ran over to shut the curtains in my room while matt gave me my ring.

_**Flashback**_

"_Elena love have you seen my ring?" I asked _

"_No Stefan why?" she replied_

"_Because I can't find it"_

"_Have you looked in my jewellery box?"_

"_That was the first place I looked"_

"_Well then I don't know" she said walking over to the window. She was about to open the bloody curtains._

_I realised if she opened them I would die the whole room fills with sunlight probably not the best room for a vampire I ran to the corner it was the only place that didn't get sunlight I got there just missing the sun._

"_ELENA!" I growled at her_

_She just screamed and jumped onto the bed_

_**End of flashback**_

"Elena why did you open the curtains? And why didn't you shut them?" I asked

"I don't know" she said

"Well that's a load of bullshit" rose said "are you okay stefy?" she asked coming over to me

"Yes im fine are you okay?" I asked

"Fine" she said giving me a hug

"Where was the ring and clip?" I asked matt

"For some reason in the bin" he replied

"How did they get there?" I asked

"I don't know but im going hunting before I kill Elena" rose said jumping out of the window.

**sorry it was so short but i didn't know what else to put in it please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry the last chapter was so short hopefully this one will be a bit longer :)**

Matt's P.O.V

What was with Elena she was acting really weird first not letting Stefan help rose and Damon and now nearly burning Stefan? Also why was the ring and clip in the bin and what are bonnie and Damon talking about in their letter? Arghhhhh life can be hard sometimes.

**4 months later**

Matt's P.O.V

"Rose are you okay?" I asked she looked really upset for some reason

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she replied

"Because you don't look alright" I said

"You wouldn't either if both your brothers that you haven't seen for over 500 years where leaving you again when something is going wrong" she said tears coming out of her eyes

That's why she was so upset first Damon leaves her and now Elena is making Stefan take their honeymoon no even though he didn't want to.

"Hey it's ok Stefan will be back in a few days and Damon and bonnie won't be gone for ever" I said giving her a hug

Rose's P.O.V

Matt was always here for me but when ever something was going wrong I could never find my brothers. So many strange things have happened in 4 months it's amazing we're all still alive. Now Elena thinks it's smart for her and Stefan to go on their honeymoon it wasn't right.

"I love you matt" I mumbled into his shoulder

"I love you to" he said "which is why I need to ask you something"

"What?" I asked lifting my head up off his shoulder.

He got up and got down onto one knee _oh my gosh oh my gosh_ was all I could think

"Rose I love No one else has ever made me this happy and I want to be with you for ever" he said taking a ring out of his back pocket. It was beautiful white gold with three small blue diamonds.

The only thing wrong is he was asking me to turn him into a vampire I can't to that I am not ruining his life.

"Matt I'll marry but im not turning you into a vampire im sorry" I said

"But you'll marry me?" he nearly yelled

"Yes!" I yelled jumping into his arms

_**A few days later**_

Rose's P.O.V

"Stefan's back!" I yelled jumping of the sofa and ran to the door matt behind me

"Stefan!" I yelled giving him a hug

"Oh hello why are you so happy?" he asked hugging me back.

Then I heard Elena gasp

"What?" Stefan asked turning around

"What is _that_?" she said pointing at my hand

I tried to hide but Stefan grabbed my left hand and looked at it looked at the ring then looked at matt who was apologetic because he didn't ask Stefan or Damon for my hand. But then Stefan just smiled a wide smile. Elena looked gob smacked like Stefan has never smiled like that before around her. Then he gave me a bone crushing hug and I returned it then moving over to matt he shock his and gave him a manly hug still smiling he said "welcome to the family matt"

**Hope you liked it I thought it was great my self but that's just me :)**


	11. Chapter 11 surprise he he

**Hope you liked the last chapter. In this chapter there is a bit of a surprise enjoy :)**

Rose's P.O.V

Yay yay yay yay im getting married this time to someone nice yay yay yay. And bonnie and Damon are coming back yay yay yay yay. Life is gooooood

Calm rose calm maybe I shouldn't drink the blood of someone who is on a sugar high it was sweeeet.

"Rose Damon where are our lovely brother and sister?" someone called from outside. Can't be Eddie or alike they dead and Stefan knows Damon not here and there only one of him.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Your lovely brother Eddie and sister Alice"

No no no it can't be it can't be

"Nobody's here"

"Yes there is now let us in NOW little sister"

I ran down stairs. Shit it was them crap crap crap where was Damon when you needed him?

"My you've grown sister" Eddie said

"Are you going to let us in?" Alice asked

"No" I said and took a step back and shut the door in their faces shit I need to phone Damon

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled his number it rang three times before he picked up

"Hello" he said

"Hi Damon where are you?" I asked

"Packing" he said

"Get you ass here now" I said

"Why so I can see you stuffed fiancé?"

"No because somehow Alice and Eddie are vampires and they are standing on the front step" I yelled

"Crap I'm on my way now don't worry and don't let them in" he said

"Okay thanks what should I do about Stefan?" I asked

"Your gonna have to tell him"

"Okay sees you soon"

"Yep bye"

"Bye"

**sorry it's so short my next one will be longer and i won't be updating as offten because im back to school :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter yes Eddie and Alice are Damon Stefan and rose's older siblings but Stefan doesn't know they exists.**

**hope you enjoy it i wrote during in english lol :)**

**the teacher liked it when he took it of me because i wasn't doing my work :S but i got it back phew**

Rose's P.O.V

I needed to tell phone Stefan

"Stefan" I said as soon as he picked up the phone

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked noticing how worried I sounded

"If you come home come round the back and don't let the people standing on the front step sees you." I said

"Okay but why?"

"I'll tell you later could you phone matt and tell him to do the same please" I ask

"Yeah sure" he said

"Thank you. Stefan, its okay you know, I know how much Elena meant to you and how hard it was for you to end it with her" I said

"Yeah okay do you still want me to phone matt?"

"Yes please"

Matt's P.O.V 

Why rose won't let me be a vampire is beyond me.

Some one calling my name

"Hey matt wait up"

I turned around to see it was Elena what did she want we all told her to leave us alone even Stefan which was hard on him. But there she was walking over to me a big smile on her selfish face

"Go away Elena" I said

"I just want to talk to you" she said "you still want to live with rose forever. Right?" she said

"Yes" I said impatiently

"Well I could help you"

"How?" I said suddenly sparking an interest

"Just tip your head back and relax" she said.

I didn't know if I should trust her not but something made me do as she told me

The next thing I knew I was drinking from her wrist. Shit it wasn't Elena it was Katherine.

When I had had enough of her blood I stood up then she broke my neck.

Rose's P.O.V

Every one was here where the hell was matt I was getting worried really worried it was midnight we had all ready told everyone who Eddie and Alice are.

"Rose calm down im sure he'll be fine" Stefan said making me sit down

"Did he answer hi pone when you called him earlier?" I asked I was full of them tonight

"Err no" he said

"See. Oh for gods sake where is he?" I yelled

Then there was a knock at the back door I ran to see who it was it was matt.

I swung it open and jumped into his arms "Matt where the hell have you been?" I asked

"All I can rember is talking to Elena well her talking to sharp things on my neck wakening up seeing Katherine drinking her blood then her snapping my neck. When I woke up I was thirsty and she gave me a human told me to bite his neck I did as she said because she said I would die if I didn't then I came here" he said

"Holey fuck. That bitch turned you into a vampire?" there I go with the questions again

"Yes I think so" he mumbled

Stefan Damon bonnie Meredith and Alaric came running into the kitchen then

"What happened?" bonnie asked looking at matt

"Katherine. Yes Damon Katherine turned hi into a vampire" I said

"Come in matt" I said remembering he couldn't come in

"Wait-"Stefan started to say before matt butt in

"Yes Stefan Katherine are we all clear on that?" he said

"Yes" Stefan said looking down at the floor

As we were heading to the lounge we heard banning from outside we looked at each other and headed out side then there was a knock at the door

"I'll get" matt said using his new vampire speed to run over ad open the door

"NO!" we all yelled but it was too late he had let them in

"I shouldn't have done that should I?" he said looking down at the floor

"No not really" Damon said pushing me and bonnie behind him

"Hey Eddie this must be our baby brother Stefan. And bonnie our sister-in-law and matt our soon to be brother-in-law" Alice said

"Yes so it must be. But where is our lovely sister-in-law Elena?" Eddie said with a huge grin on his face like he knew something we didn't

"What have you done to her?" Stefan growled pinning him up against the wall

"Stefan no!" I cried he was much stronger than him

Just as I said that there was another knock at the door and more banging from outside Alice ran and opened the door

"Katherine!, Rodger!, Edward!, Dave! So good to see you all" she cried with joy. But for me every name stung like a stake covered in vervain being stabbed into my arm.

"Matthew you got away from me earlier" Katherine said walking over to him

"Leave him alone" I hissed through my teeth

"Rose I haven't seen you in so long how are you?" she said walking over to where I stood behind Damon

"Leave her alone" Damon said moving so he was in between us again then she saw bonnie

"Bonnie! You're the girl that stole my demon's heart" Katherine said

"Don't touch her" Damon said as I moved her behind me

"Fine I'll just go talk to my lovely Stefan" she said practically flying over to where Stefan was

"Stefan my dear where is lovely Elena?" she asked with that same knowing smile

"Help" a cry came from outside with more banging

"What have you done to her Katherine?" he growled

"I? Nothing from what I believe she has been gone since Damon and rose had that fight" she said

"Then who has been-ohh you" bonnie said for the first time since matt came back

"Yes darling"

**did you like it huh? huh? huh?**

**tell me in a review if you did or didn't**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I came up with this in maths I come up with alot of ideas in school :P enjoy**

Stefan's (stefy) P.O.V

Oh my gosh where was Elena just as I was thinking that the cry for help from out side that we couldn't get to changed "Stefan, Damon, rose, matt, bonnie its me Elena help" then she went into a coughing fit.

Me rose Damon bonnie and matt all looked at each other I couldn't move I had a wall behind me and Katherine in front of me and other vampires who were defiantly stronger than me all over the room.

_Stefan I can get to her you guys just need to distract everyone_ matt said telepathically

"Don't try it Matthew" Alice said

"any way it is all good to chat and catch up and all but I miss the old times how about we play one of the games we used to play?" Eddie said

Rose and Damon looked like they were about to shit themselves they looked at each other worry all over their faces I knew I should be worried then.

Rose's P.O.V

"Rodger, Edward, Dave you know what to do with rose right?" Alice said

"Leave her alone" Damon said

"Wow this is just like old times" Alice said

Letting Edward Rodger and Dave through to me

Edward grabbed my arms Dave grabbed my feet and Rodger my middle I kicked and screamed

"Put her down" I heard people yell

"Leave her alone" some one else yelled

"Stop them!" some one else yelled then there was a door slam and we were out side I was still screaming

"Stop screaming girl you're giving me a headache" Dave said

"Well put me down then" I said

"Not a hope in hell" Edward said

Then I got hit on the head and was nearly unconscious

"Oh my god rose! Are you okay?" I heard a girl scream

"Stay away girl" another person said

"Don't. Tell. Me. what. To. Do!" the girl said

Then I felt the ground under me then was up in some one's arms again and I was moving fast

Then I blacked out.

"Rose rose are you okay rose wake up come on for me please" a familiar voice was saying near m ear

"Did they always do this to you?" someone asked but it was a bit far of

"yes it was horrible and I could never do anything to stop it I felt like such a bad brother I promised myself if it ever happened again I would try harder to help but I couldn't I jus couldn't" another familiar voice said his voce was more familiar to this situation

"Rose comes on please" the first voice said again

"I like corn, I do" I said in a high squeaky voice. It wasn't meant tot come out

"What?" the first voice said again and I realised it was matt

"What are you doing here matt your not borne yet" I said

"Damon she's acting strange" matt yelled across to my older brother

"What's she doing?" he asked

"Well first she said 'I like corn, I do' in a squeaky voice then she said I shouldn't be hear because im not borne" matt said to him

"Hmmm rose come on wake up properly we're in the 21st centaury come on wake up" Damon said

"I like corn" I said again why the hell did I keep said that I wanted to know where mother was

"Rose do you want corn?" Stefan

"No" I said making sense finally "I want to know where mother is" I said

"Rose it's the 21st centaury she's dead she died ages ago" bonnie said

"no, no she's not I was talking to her earlier" I said "and father I was trying to stop them fighting then father disappeared then me and mother where talking and Damon was there and we were talking to her baby in her tummy" I said

"Elena could you h=get some water please" Stefan said

I opened my eyes a little and saw he was taking to Katherine and I screamed

"Elena hurry" Stefan said

"Rose calm down" matt said I was going into hysterics

"rose, rose calm down it's okay Katherine's gone she's dead it's okay" Damon said suddenly I was wet very wet and I woke up sitting up abruptly

Someone sighed in relief

"Rose are you okay?" matt said taking me into his arms

I nodded and started crying.

**My next chapters will be what went on from different P.O.V's because there is what happened to Elena and what happened in the boarding house **

**Hope you enjoyed his please review :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is what happened from someone else's point of view everyone in my class read this and loved it so I hope you do to :)**

Damon's P.O.V

They were taking rose I promised my self if this happened again I would stop them but I couldn't Alice, Eddie and Katherine were surrounding me Stefan and bonnie. They had forgotten about matt I shot him a glance that said this was his chance to get Elena and help rose. He met my glance and nodded sneaking out of the door.

"Damon did they always do this to rose?" Stefan asked worried

"Yes it is only a little game" Eddie said

"What do they do to her?" Stefan asked getting worried when no one answered.

"Damon?" bonnie asked putting her hand on my arm that always made me feel better but not this time

"Damon what do they do to her?"Stefan asked his voice fierce

"th-the-they" I couldn't finish it, it was horrible what the do to her I didn't want the words on my lips I knew that if I said it out loud I would crack and go mad trying to kill the people I saw in front of me and so would Stefan then we would die.

"Smart move darling" Katherine said moving closer to me

"Leave me alone" I mumbled

"It's not ice to deny a lady of what she wants" Katherine said

"Yeah well catch up with the times it's the 21st centaury" I snapped pushing her away

"You should still have some of that nice kind gentleman that I knew in you" Katherine said

"Yeah well it died" I said

"Oh how sad. I know Stefan is still a gentleman and won't deny me of what I want" she said moving over to Stefan and putting a hand on his face

"Cover your eyes" bonnie whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her. I looked at Stefan who looked extremely uncomfortable and made the motion to cover my eyes he nodded and done that and so did I. Then I heard screams and even though my eyes were closed and covered I cold see a blinding white light. Was my little witch doing this? When the screams died down and the light started to dim and then disappeared I opened my eyes to see a withering Eddie Alice and Katherine.

Stefan looked at them ran to the kitchen and came back with three stakes I staked Eddie he staked Katherine and my little bird staked Alice we took their lapis lazuli and chucked them out into the break of dawn just as we went back to the living room matt came running through with a limp rose in his arms and Elena puffing beside him

"Elena!" Stefan yelled and ran over and kissed her on the lips passionately

"Is she okay?" I asked going over to matt

"Yeah I think she's just unconscious" he said

"What where they doing to her?" Stefan asked knowing he would get a answer from one of them before he could answer I ran out of the room but I could still hear what they said

"They where going to rape her or something" Elena said

"And they used to do that to her all the time?" my brother said discussed

"Yes. It must have been horrible" bonnie said

"Guys Damon doesn't want to hear this we should stop so he can help his sister" matt said

"Okay but we need to talk about it some time" Stefan said

"what's the point it's over know they're gone so there is no point in bringing up the past if Damon and rose obviously don't want to" bonnie said

"What makes you think rose doesn't want to talk about it?" Stefan said want to keep the conversation going

"Because if she wanted to she would have told you about Eddie and Alice" matt said "so we can stop talking about it now" he said fiercely

"Okay, Damon you can come back in now!" Elena yelled


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is what happened in matt's point of view now**

Matt's P.O.V

They were taking rose where were they taking her what were they doing to rose

"Put her down!" I yelled

"Leave her alone" bonnie yelled

"Stop them" Stefan yelled

I could do something but I would die.

When they left Damon shot me glance that said go help her and find Elena I nodded and snuck out of the front door no one caught me I was amazed

Okay get Elena first or rose if I get Elena I have more of a chance at living but what is they hurt rose

Just then I saw some blond hair in the bushes I ran over to it

"No, no please leave me alone don't hurt me please" she begged

"Elena it's me matt" I said

"Matt no matt is human not vampire" she said moving away from me

"Elena it is me look we need to help rose" I said

"No you're a vampire you're not matt!" she yelled using he sixth sense to see if I was human or not

"Elena are you wearing vervain?" I asked

"Yes so you can't compel me" she smugly

"Okay look at me and say im not matt" I said

"Okay but your not" she said looking up "oh my gosh matt I's you oh my gosh who turned you?" she asked shocked

"Katherine but we need to help rose please" I said helping her up

"Of course is Stefan okay?" she asked

"Yes he's fine him Damon and bonnie are taking care of Katherine Eddie and Alice we need to help rose though" I said

"Okay where did the go?" she asked

"Over there" I said pointing to where they had stopped

"Okay wait here till I give you the sign to come over" she said

"Wait" I said then se shot me a look that said she knew what she was doing "okay but be careful" I said

"I will be" she said walking over to them

Elena's P.O.V

I know rose doesn't like me much but hopefully she will like me after this

"Oh my god rose! Are you okay" I screamed

"Stay away girl" Dave said

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do!" I said fiercely

They dropped rose and came running at me

"NOW!" I yelled over to matt he came running over with two sharp pieces of wood chucked me one and staked Dave right through the hart Rodger and Edward saw what was going on and tried to get rose and run but I came up behind Edward and staked him through the back taking it out I nearly staked matt that would not have been good.

We had Edward cornered if he went back he would be staked through the back by a branch sticking out of a tree forward was matt to his left was me and to his right was a river

"What were you gonna do to rose?" matt asked fiercely moving his stake closer to Edwards chest

"We, we, we what do you call it this centaury is it still rape?" Edward asked with a strong English accent

"Rape!" I said astonished

Oh my gosh they were going to rape her oh my gosh

Matt's P.O.V

Rape frigging rape I was going to fucking kill him they were not going to rape my rose

"You what?" I said

"so im guessing rape is the rigt word then?" Edward said in that smug little English voice of his

"yes!" I said pushing the stake all the way in

"come on matt" Elena said putting her hand on my arm I shook it off ran over to rose and picked her up and running slowly so Elena can catch up to the boarding house hoping they had taken care of Katherine Eddie and Alice.

Elena's P.O.V

Matt was running really fast it was hard to keep up. I couldn't believe he was a vampire I just couldn't.

"Well I am Elena deal with it" he snapped at me

"Sorry" I mumbled

Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the direction of the boarding house it lasted for about half a minuet and it was gone.

"What was that?" I asked shocked

"If I knew I would tell you" he snapped looking down at rose who just made a noise

Gosh he was in a bad mood if I could I would run a head but I couldn't and I didn't want to stay behind

"m-ma-matt" rose mumbled

"Yes?" he said softly looking down at her

"I love you" she said

"I love you to" he said kissing her forehead

Awwww they looked so sweet I wish I had a camera or a phone with me

"Can I walk?" she asked looking at the ground

"I don't know can you?" he asked putting her on her feet she wobbled a bit but didn't fall till we were just over half way there then she blacked out again

"Rose, rose are you okay?" matt asked

"I think she just blacked out" I said

"Really tell me something I don't know Elena please shower me with your lovely knowledge" he said sarcastically

Okay im running

And I ran ahead but he was faster and took me over

When I finally got to the boarding house matt had just walked into the lounge maybe I wasn't that slow after all

"Elena!" Stefan yelled and ran to me I ran to him and crushed his lips with mine in a passionate kiss.

Matt's P.O.V

Elena was still bloody annoying even if it wasn't her originally who annoyed me.

Arghhhhh I hated being a vampire I wouldn't of minded it if rose changed me but she didn't Katherine did

_Yeah it is better to have someone you love change you_ bonnie said telepathicly

_I bet it is your lucky _I said back

_Hey it's okay matt she'll be okay and you'll live happily together forever watching the world change before your eyes _she said

_Wow bonnie that was really nice _I said

_Ta._

I got interrupted in what I was going to say when Damon asked if rose was okay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Did you like the last chapter I hope you did :) **

_3 month's later_

Rose's P.O.V

Elena and bonnie had just walked out. We waited for them to reach the end and then Damon and I walked out and the music started my second wedding I was so nervous what if something was wrong with my dress oh god.

Then I go out side and saw matt he was smiling at me Stefan next to him smiling to on the other side where I would be standing were bonnie and Elena .

When we reached the end I gave Damon a hug before he went to stand next to Stefan then walked to matt he took my hand and smiled.

Once we had said our vowels we said "I do" we put our rings on each other they had lapis lazuli in them. We kissed passionately and then went on with the reception.

"May I dance with my sister please" Damon asked coming up behind me

"Of course" matt said smiling

"It's the 21st centaury you might want to ask me as well" I said looking at him smiling

"Could I dance with you Mrs. Honeycutt?" Damon asked wow that sounded so good

"You may brother" I said stepping over to him

"You look happy this time" Damon said once we were dancing

"I'm happier becoming Mrs. Honeycutt than I was becoming Mrs. Forbes" I said

"Marcus must have been related to Caroline in some way" Damon said

"One problem with that Caroline American Marcus Italian" I said

"It could still happen"

"Yeah guess so"

Then there was a tap on my shoulder

"Yes" I said

"Could I dance with you sister?" Stefan asked

"You may brother" I said

Mat's P.O.V

Rose and her brothers were so civilized it was quite cool how they would ask I used to be one of the only boys that did everyone else just came up and took the girl away from who ever she was dancing with.

Right im gonna go ask for my wife back.

"Excuse me may I have rose?" I asked

"You may matt but you may want to ask her" Stefan said

"May I have you back?" I asked rose

"You may but first you have to catch me" she said running off

"Yeah I can do that, how the hell does she run in high heels'?" I said to my self running of to catch her

Then she took her heels off when I was closer and threw them at me I dodged them and jumped on her

"There caught you" I said laughing

"Ohh you got mud on my dress" she said shocked

"Seriously?" I asked

"Okay I got it on there taking my shoes of I also ripped it" she said meekly

"Oh well you'll probably never wear it again" I said kissing her on the cheek

"Good point" she said kissing my cheek

"I always have them" I said smiling

"Uh huh" she said kissing me on the lips

When we finally broke apart we just laid there her in my arms watching the sun go down and the sky light up with stars

"Damon used to say every dead person get's a star" rose said suddenly "we decided the one that is always the biggest and brightest on the most important days of our lives is mother and it is always the same one" she said pointing to a big bright star "and the ones next to it that is not so bright but still a little brighter than the others it father" she said

"Then that one" I said pointing to another really bright one "must be mum and that one next to it must be my dad" I said

"Yeah I wish my mum was here" she said

"I wish mine was to" I said kissing the top of her head

**okay i'm going to do one more chapter where i just say important moments in their life **

**please reveiw**

**also read damon in love if you liked this**


	17. Chapter 17 it's true it's the last one

**Did you like the last chapter I hope you did :)**

**So then last chapter I hope you like it **

Rose's P.O.V

_1 year later_

Stefan was human and he and Elena were expecting a baby girl they were going to name her rose

_3 years later_

Rose was a lovely little baby she had her fathers eyes and her mothers hair we loved her and she loved us especially her uncle Damon who spoiled her rotten. Stefan and Elena were expecting another baby and boy who they were going to name Damon rose was excited that she was going to be a big sister

_1 year later_

Me, matt, bonnie and Damon have been left with rose and Damon who ahs his fathers hair and his mothers eyes.

Stefan and Elena died in a car crash. We leave flowers on their graves every day

_50 years later_

Rose and Damon have gone off to their own thing they have both got married and have had children they are all lovely and happy.

Damon and bonnie have gone away for a year.

I was sitting on the computer when I heard a scream from upstairs. I ran up wondering what was wrong what I saw broke my heart a pile of ashes and no matt who was up here his ring on the bathroom side.

I couldn't believe it matt was gone this wasn't happening. I could feel the tears pooling up in my eyes fall over on to my cheeks and then on to the floor.

I can't live with out him I just can't I decided. I ran to my room and got my diary I opened it up and placed it on the chest of draws and wrote a note to Damon and bonnie it said

_Dear Damon and Bonnie_

_I'm sorry but I can't live with out matt I love you both_

_Good bye_

_Love rose_

After I wrote that I took my ring off and stepped into the sun my last though of matt and how much I love him

**Sad I know but I couldn't finish it in a happy way that was my last chapter I hope you enjoyed the story **

**Please reveiw**


End file.
